Digital switching of CDMA digital telecommunication signals has previously been limited to circuit and packet switching. Packet type switching is batch transmission signaling and generally requires the use of a buffer memory somewhere in the transmission process. The switching (i.e., CDMA message multiplexing) of end-to-end CDMA complete message signals, without the buffering requirement, has been considered to have complexity sufficient to render it impractical and uneconomical. In some instances a CDMA beam may be redirected, but the individual traffic channels included within each uplink beam are left undisturbed in a corresponding downlink CDMA beam. Uplink CDMA beams are redirected and become a downlink beam, but include the same traffic channels. So traffic channels must have common destinations with the common redirected CDMA beam in which they are included.
In some instances the handling of CDMA packet beams requires the conversion of the CDMA traffic channels to baseband frequencies for switching and redirection processes to occur.